Packet-switched networks, and in particular Ethernet, are more and more used in domains other than data communications.
In particular, a number of industrial networks are known to use customized versions of Ethernet or protocols derived therefrom. In addition, the industrial network specifications published as “Profibus” and “Profinet” by the PROFIBUS and PROFINET International (PI) organization provide for the possibility to use Ethernet-based technology in industrial networks for automation applications.
The evolution introduced by these technologies mainly focuses on the improvement of the resilience of these networks: protection against single failure without affecting the data transmission rate. Standards such as the High-availability Seamless Redundancy (HSR) standardized by the International Electrotechnical Commission as IEC 62439-3 Clause 5, the Parallel Redundancy Protocol (PRP), standardized by the IEC as IEC 62439-3 Clause 4, and the Media Redundancy Protocol (MRP), standardized by the IEC as IEC 62439-2, have been developed so that they can be used in Ethernet-based industrial networks.